


Podpatrzone

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, F/M, Force stalking, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Masturbation in Shower, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Woman on Top, possible reader-insert
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Leia używa Mocy, by podglądać Wielkiego Admirała Thrawna.Leia uses her new Force abilities to spy on Grand Admiral Thrawn.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Original Female Character(s), Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Podpatrzone

**Author's Note:**

> Considered as a part of my other fic, Princess and Grand Admiral, finally posted as a separate story, AU, set during the Thrawn's campaign. At some point inspired by Thrawn x Captain/Thrawn x Reader posts on Tumblr.

Leia nie ufała Wielkiemu Admirałowi, lecz w pojedynkę niewiele mogła zrobić. Niewiele nie znaczyło nic. Niewiele było wszystkim, czym dysponowała.

Jedna karta, którą posiadała w swoim białym rękawie, była w stanie zapewnić jej wygraną w starciu z tak groźnym przeciwnikiem jak Thrawn. Księżniczka miała po swojej stronie Moc i choć nie panowała nad nią tak dobrze jak jej brat, Luke Skywalker, Mistrz Jedi, sama nauczyła się paru sprytnych sztuczek, które ćwiczyła później z lepszym lub gorszym skutkiem w Senacie Nowej Republiki i które teraz mogły jej się bardzo przydać. Niekiedy postępując w taki sposób, Leia czuła się winna, świadoma tego, że Luke nie pochwaliłby takiego posługiwania się Mocą: wyciągania z umysłów swoich rozmówców ich sekretów, manipulowania ich emocjami i podsuwania im konkretnych pomysłów tak, by uznali je za swoje własne, niemniej to, co w przypadku istot o słabej woli wydawało się niegodnym posunięciem, wykorzystywaniem swojej bezwzględnej przewagi nad nimi, w sytuacji, w której Księżniczka miała do czynienia z podstępnym, inteligentnym i niebezpiecznym wrogiem, było uzasadnionym, a mimo to wciąż niewłaściwym posiłkowaniem się Mocą.

W trakcie ich rozmów Thrawn nie pozwalał jej się nigdy zapędzić w kozi róg, a kiedy wyczuwał, że Leia próbowała wysondować go Mocą, zamykał się na nią całkowicie, a przed wrotami swego genialnego umysłu stawiał strażnika, ysalamira. W obecności tegoż zwierza Księżniczka była bezwładna, gdyż, jak dowiedziała się zresztą od samego Wielkiego Admirała, stworzenie to potrafiło odpychać Moc. Stało się tarczą, za którą odtąd chronił się jej oponent.

Pozostało jej negocjować z nim w sposób tradycyjny, ale tą drogą osiągała raczej mizerne efekty. Jak miała skłonić Wielkiego Admirała, który mocno wierzył w to, że to jego strona była stroną zwycięską w toczącej się od tylu lat wojnie, do podpisania z Nową Republiką ugody, rozejmu, a najlepiej pokoju, gdy ten nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru tego uczynić? Logiczne argumenty nie działały, nie pomagał jej w tym też urok osobisty. Jedynym jej sukcesem było to, że udało jej się dostać na pokład _Chimaery_ i utrzymać status ambasadorki, zamiast trafić niezwłocznie do celi śmierci jako „rebeliancka szumowina”. A przed takim losem uchroniło ją jej pochodzenie…

Nie, nie jej tytuł Księżniczki nieistniejącej już planety, lecz to, że jej biologicznym ojcem, do czego Leia nie lubiła się publicznie przyznawać, był Anakin Skywalker. Darth Vader. A Wielki Admirał z jakiegoś powodu szanował Mrocznego Lorda i, w pewnym stopniu także, jego dziedzictwo. Thrawn był chyba jedyną osobą, jaką Leia spotkała, która nie okazywała lęku ani niechęci względem nieżyjącego już Sitha, a z pewnością był jedynym Imperialnym, który postrzegał śmierć Vadera jako ogromną stratę dla całej Galaktyki. Nie wyjaśnił jej, dlaczego tak uważał, a Leia nie była skłonna drążyć tego tematu, bo każda wzmianka o Vaderze wywoływała w niej trudną do opanowania złość: przypominała jej o pościgu ciągnącym się za nią od Scariff, a potem przesłuchaniu na Gwieździe Śmierci. Poznała ojca od najgorszej strony i nie miała wcale ochoty dowiadywać się o nim niczego więcej.

Niemniej gdyby była bardziej zafascynowana Vaderem, ba, gdyby zaczęła wykorzystywać podobieństwo do swojego biologicznego ojca, jakie być może dostrzegał w niej Thrawn, ich rozmowy zapewne miałyby zupełnie inny przebieg i wydźwięk. Podświadomie Księżniczka wyczuwała, że tym, czego Thrawn pragnął i potrzebował, byłby ściśle współpracujący z nim Sith. Ona albo Luke… A Luke… no cóż, jej brat oparł się Ciemnej Stronie i obecnie był wzorcowym Rycerzem Jedi, więc to w niej, niekonwencjonalnej użytkowniczce Mocy, Thrawn upatrywał swojej szansy.

Nie znał jej za dobrze, obserwował ją, pozwalał jej korzystać z gościnnych kwater na _Chimaerze_ , z oficerskiej mesy – na ten czas wyludnionej, jak gdyby bezpośredni kontakt z Księżniczką mógł spowodować zamęt wśród jego załogi, jakby mogła namieszać im w głowach albo jednego po drugim udusić – a czasem nawet też godził się na to, by stanęła obok niego na mostku, oczywiście w pobliżu ysalamira. Nie wolno jej było jednak spacerować samotnie korytarzami ani zbliżać się do jakichkolwiek przyrządów nawigacyjnych, komunikacyjnych czy żadnych innych. Była przecież, w oczach Imperialnych, terrorystką i sabotażystką. Co ciekawe, nie zabraniano jej medytować i nie zakłócano w tym czasie jej spokoju. Być może dlatego, że Thrawn nie wiedział, na czym konkretnie polegała ta czynność.

Prawdopodobnie nie słyszał o tym, że Jedi potrzebowali wyciszenia umysłu, by stać się jednością z Mocą. Że mogli wówczas spojrzeć dalej, nie tyle w głąb siebie, ile w przestrzeń, a nawet w czas, że potrafili się przemieszczać, pozostając nieruchomymi. Niektórzy w tej formie byli o wiele bardziej niebezpieczni niż z zapalonym mieczem świetlnym w dłoni. Yoda ponoć nieustannie medytował.

Medytacja pozwalała Lei kontaktować się z Lukiem. Księżniczka przekazywała wtenczas bratu informacje na temat Imperialnych i przebiegu jej „pokojowych rozmów” z Wielkim Admirałem. Była na ten moment dla Rebelii najcenniejszym szpiegiem. Niestety miała dostęp do ograniczonych źródeł. Pilnowano skrzętnie, by nie stanęła zbyt blisko żadnej konsoli, by nie dotknęła chociażby opuszkiem palca żadnego datapadu.

Jedyną zaawansowaną technologią, z której pozwalano jej korzystać do woli, były droidy. I tak podczas jej pobytu na _Chimaerze_ zły brat bliźniak C3PO, jego imperialny odpowiednik, chętnie raczył ją imperialną propagandą, sporadycznie dostarczając jej jakiejś przydatnej wiedzy na niektóre nieznane jej dobrze tematy. Droid ten naturalnie miał założony ogranicznik. I, co było oczywiste, nie był w stanie powiedzieć jej za wiele o samym Thrawnie. A to akurat w tej chwili najbardziej Leię interesowało. Żeby podejść swojego wroga, musiała go najpierw poznać.

Podczas ich rozmów twarzą w twarz, tych oficjalnych i tych prywatnych, Wielki Admirał ani na sekundę nie opuszczał gardy i rzadko kiedy oddalał się od swojej jaszczurki, ale, jak przypuszczała Leia, zarówno na służbie, jak i w czasie wolnym Thrawn nie mógł nieustannie przebywać blisko ysalamira. Z pewnością nie pilnował się aż tak bardzo, gdy pracował w samotności w swoich kwaterach, albo na przykład kiedy spał, i Leia starała się uchwycić ten moment, kiedy Thrawn był pozbawiony tego typu ochrony, by wówczas zaatakować.

Nie było to łatwe, bo dłuższą chwilę zajmowało jej zlokalizowanie go, odnalezienie jego sygnatury Mocy i wyciszenie się na wszelkie inne napływające do niej w tym samym czasie sygnały życia. Zazwyczaj dzieliło ją wtedy od niego mnóstwo innych istnień, imperialnych żołnierzy, i gdyby nie to, że Wielki Admirał był jedynym nieczłowiekiem na statku, w tym tłumie Leia mogłaby całkowicie go przeoczyć. A gdy go wreszcie znalazła… sygnał był tak słaby, że na pewno stwierdzić dało się jedynie tyle, że Thrawn żył. Oddychał. Jego serce biło. Nie czuł bólu, nie był zatem ranny.

Księżniczka próbowała wniknąć głębiej, w jego ciało, w jego myśli, i sporadycznie udawało jej się poczuć coś więcej. Tyle że… to co wyłapywała, było bardzo rozczarowujące.

Raz poczuła przepływający po swoim ciele zimny dreszcz i dopiero po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że to Thrawn brał prysznic w lodowatej wodzie. Innym razem, medytując, wniknęła w jego ciało, gdy Wielki Admirał zawzięcie trenował. Wtedy nawet, ku jej zdumieniu, była w stanie coś zobaczyć: olbrzymiego droida strażniczego, z którym Thrawn się pojedynkował, i pewnie to, że Wielki Admirał był mocno skupiony na odpieraniu i zadawaniu ciosów, sprawiło, że jego mentalna bariera osłabła. A może chodziło o to, że cielesne doświadczenia, zintensyfikowane w danym momencie, były najprostsze do uchwycenia? One i emocje, aczkolwiek w przypadku Thrawna próby odczytania jego uczuć przypominały Lei studiowanie i interpretowanie hieroglifów. Zapewne wynikało to z ich odmienności gatunkowej. Niektóre rzeczy jednak ją z Thrawnem łączyły i te Księżniczka potrafiła odczuć na własnej skórze. Chociażby to, kiedy Thrawn otrzymał cios w ramię – swoją drogą aż dziwne, że go nie zablokował, czy coś nagle go rozproszyło? – Leia poczuła się tak, jakby i ją ktoś bardzo mocno uderzył w to samo miejsce. Uczucie to, na szczęście, natychmiast ustąpiło, gdy tylko wybudziła się z transu.

Wydawało jej się, że z czasem stawała się coraz bieglejsza w tej sztuce, którą roboczo nazywała współdzieleniem ciała. Umiejętność ta nie była równoznaczna z opętaniem kogoś, bo Leia w żaden sposób nie była w stanie zmusić Thrawna, by zrobił coś, cokolwiek, wbrew własnej woli, ani, na dobrą sprawę, nie potrafiła też wpłynąć tak na nikogo innego.

Wykonała kilka testów, by potwierdzić swoją teorię, i okazało się, że kiedy Księżniczka wnikała w ciała ludzi, odbierała znacznie więcej cielesnych doznań niż w analogicznej sytuacji z Thrawnem, a czasem nawet zdawało jej się, że słyszała niektóre myśli ich oryginalnych właścicieli. Te powierzchowne, co prawda, ale i tak Leia potraktowała to jako ogromne osiągnięcie. Tyle mogło wystarczyć, by szpiegować Imperium, pozostając całkowicie niezauważonym i poza strefą podejrzeń. Gdyby się skoncentrowała, gdyby trafiła na właściwy moment, Leia mogłaby podpatrzeć jakieś tajne kody czy plany wroga, a potem mentalnie przekazać te obrazy bratu, a on zaś zdobytą w tej sposób wiedzę – Ackbarowi i Dowództwu Nowej Republiki.

Niestety, nad czym Księżniczka bardzo ubolewała, nie była w stanie zmusić Thrawna, ani żadnego z jego oficerów, by pokazał jej takie dane na monitorze czy datapadzie, by wcisnął niezamierzenie jakiś przycisk na konsoli czy wypowiedział jakieś słowo, które po cichu próbowała mu podsunąć. Zresztą, trochę bała się takiej ingerencji w cudzy umysł, głównie dlatego, że, jak podejrzewała, jej obecność mogłaby wówczas zostać odkryta, a następnie zneutralizowana. Później, być może, zmuszono by ją do ciągłego przebywania w pobliżu ysalamira, tym samym skutecznie uniemożliwiając jej dalsze komunikowanie się z Lukiem.

Póki jednak Thrawn pozostawał nieświadomy jej nowych nadprzyrodzonych zdolności, Leia mogła kontynuować swoją działalność wywiadowczą. I czyniła to bardzo chętnie. I często.

Kiedy ponownie zasiadła do medytacji, usadowiła się na miękkiej poduszce i przymknęła powieki, podążyła dobrze już znanym sobie korytarzem wiodącym do kwater i umysłu Wielkiego Admirała. Szukała go i natychmiast znalazła, bez najmniejszego problemu.

Z miejsca zrobiło jej się gorąco, poczuła też ucisk w podbrzuszu i wpierw pomyślała, że być może Wielki Admirał cierpiał na niestrawność, a następnie, kiedy zaczęła wnikliwiej badać jego ciało i otoczenie, Leia uzmysłowiła sobie, że Thrawn nie był sam i że ból, który odczuwał, nie był wcale nieprzyjemny, wręcz przeciwnie.

Jak się okazało, źródłem tegoż bólu było przemożne pragnienie seksualne i związana z nim frustracja, która rosła z minuty na minuty, kiedy klęcząca przed Wielkim Admirałem kobieta swoim gorącym oddechem ogrzewała jego męskość i zręcznymi miękkimi palcami muskała jego mosznę. A Thrawn pragnął – i wraz z nim zapragnęła tego także Leia! – wsunąć się do ust tej kobiety i do jej gardła; i czuć ciepło, wilgoć, ssanie, tarcie.

Jej serce zaczęło bić na alarm! Rozum podpowiadał Księżniczce, by niezwłocznie się wycofać, instynkt – by zdobyć tę kobietę, która uśmiechała się tak pięknie, słodko, chętnie. Kim ona, do diaska, była?

Umysł Thrawna, jak zwykle zresztą, nie dostarczył Lei żadnych odpowiedzi. Księżniczka popełniła błąd, próbując coś z niego wyciągnąć, bo ledwie zwróciła się w tamtym kierunku, w stronę jego świadomości i nieświadomości, natychmiast zalała ją fala potężnego pożądania. Pragnęła… tej kobiety, jak niczego innego. Nie potrafiła już się wycofać. Nie chciała tego.

Tylko tego, by wejść głębiej, by opanować całkowicie to ciało i czuć je wokół siebie. Miękkie, ciepłe. I kiedy kobieta popatrzyła na nią – a tak naprawdę na Thrawna! – a potem rozchyliła swe różowe wargi, Leia sprawnie wsunęła się do środka.

I poczuła ciało tej kobiety, ale inaczej. Intensywniej. To ona była tą kobietą, to ona klęczała przed Wielkim Admirałem i ssała jego niebieskiego fiuta. A przy tym doświadczała emocji imperialnej kobiety, podwładnej Thrawna. Czuła jej radość, jej czyste uwielbienie dla Wielkiego Admirała, dla jego mądrości i siły, i to pragnienie, by Thrawn ją pieprzył, pieprzył i pieprzył… Była mokra i potrzebowała go w tej chwili, tak bardzo.

Thrawn zamruczał z aprobatą i dłonią odgarnął opadające jej na czoło kosmyki ciemnych włosów.

\- Bardzo dobrze, pani kapitan – powiedział.

I znów poczuła przypływ radości, równej niemal ekstazie. Wielki Admirał ją chwalił, doceniał jej pracę!

To, co robiła, było niebezpieczne. Mogła się w tym zbytnio zatracić. Trzeba było stąd uciec, lecz najpierw Leia chciała poznać przynajmniej imię tej kobiety; kojarzyła już jej twarz, ale to było za mało, za mało, na statku była setka takich kobiet, a powiedzieć, że Wielki Admirał miał kochankę, to nic szczególnego nie powiedzieć, ot rzucić puste oskarżenie, że być może nadużyto tu władzy i złamano wojskowy regulamin…

Aczkolwiek ta kobieta czuła się teraz tak szczęśliwa, szczęśliwa, najszczęśliwsza we wszechświecie, tak głupio zakochana w najgroźniejszym mężczyźnie w Galaktyce, i, co gorsza, jej emocje udzielały się też Lei. Współdzieliła aktualnie ciało, które pragnęło być kochane; które przepełniało pożądanie względem Wielkiego Admirała. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej chciała, było odejść, oddalić się od niego!

\- Już, wystarczy – usłyszała głos Thrawna ponad sobą. – Chodź tu do mnie.

Wspięła się na jego kolana – nie, to jej ciało wspięło się tam samo, Leia nie panowała nad nim – i objęła go, w nagrodę otrzymując od niego słodki pocałunek. Czy to Thrawn całował tak wybornie, czy to ona miała obsesję – tak, obsesję! – na jego punkcie?

\- Moja – powiedział Thrawn, delikatnie ścierając palcem z jej twarzy resztkę śliny.

\- Twoja – potwierdziła mimowolnie Leia nieswoim głosem.

Och, jak cudnie się do niej uśmiechnął w odpowiedzi! Morderca, złowrogi geniusz, a tak pięknie się uśmiechał!

Usiadła na nim, a on wsunął się w nią od dołu, i było to tak wspaniałe, obezwładniające uczucie. Kiedy Leia ostatnio uprawiała seks? Dawno, oj dawno. A to było przecież tak dobre, tak przyjemne: twardy członek zagłębiający się w niej, silne ramiona obejmujące ją, męskie ręce gładzące ją po plecach i po pośladkach. Kto by przypuszczał, że Thrawn potrafił być tak… czuły.

Dla niej. Dla tej kobiety. Tylko dla niej. Musiała być kimś wyjątkowym.

\- Postaraj się bardziej, Yn – rzekł przekornie, prowokująco.

A ona, choć nie była Yn, zapragnęła podjąć to wyzwanie. Ujeżdżać Wielkiego Admirała? Czemu nie? Jakże potężną się czuła w owej chwili, kiedy nacierała na niego, a on patrzył, patrzył ze zdumieniem i podziwem na nią i jej podskakujące piersi. Takim właśnie chciała go widzieć! I żeby podpisał, podpisał każdy wręczony mu papier!

Jednakże jej zwycięstwo, choć słodkie, okazało się krótkotrwałe. Thrawn ją pochwalił – i znów poczuła się niebiańsko – a następnie rzekł:

\- Kończmy już tę zabawę.

Przemieścił się, musnął wargami jej rozgrzany policzek, a potem szepnął jej wprost do ucha:

\- Teraz przyjmę twoją kapitulację.

Normalnie Leia roześmiałaby się na to głośno. Dobre sobie! Ona miałaby się poddać jemu? Ale choć jej wola pozostawała silna, jej ciało było słabe. Nie, nie jej ciało, lecz cudze, pożyczone. Ciało imperialnej żołnierki, przysposabiane latami do posłuszeństwa.

Padła przed nim na plecy i pozwoliła mu dominować. Był piękny jak bóg wojny. I równie okrutny.

\- Chciałabyś dojść, prawda? – powtarzał za każdym razem, gdy była blisko. – Nie, jeszcze nie. Wytrzymasz jeszcze trochę.

I dalej się nad nią pastwił, pieprzył ją, penetrował. I całował.

Raz nawet, gdy ponownie odmówił jej orgazmu, Księżniczka pomyślała o tym, by go spoliczkować. Ale jej ręka – nie jej ręka – nie chciała się unieść, a tym bardziej dosięgnąć celu. Zresztą chwilę później Thrawn już ją trzymał za nadgarstki i posuwał dalej i głębiej.

Krew pulsowała w jej ciele jak gotująca się lawa, pot spływał po niej strumieniami i razem z wypływającą z niej wydzieliną wsiąkał w uginający się pod nimi materac.

Uśmiech Thrawna wydawał jej się teraz drapieżny, ale nadal nieludzko piękny.

\- Pozwól mi – wyjęczała. – Proszę.

\- Pozwolić ci?

\- Proszę.

Popatrzył jej prosto w oczy i wszedł w nią tak głęboko, jakby chciał dosięgnąć jej duszy – przez moment nawet Leia zlękła się, że mógł ją wtedy zobaczyć, jej prawdziwą twarz – a potem wyprowadził płytsze pchnięcie, i kolejne, i kolejne…

\- Tak dobrze?

\- Tak. O tak…

\- Dobrze.

Uderzał silnie, wprawiając jej ciało w drżenie.

\- Już możesz – zapewnił ją, co niezmiernie ją rozbawiło.

Jakby potrzebowała jego pozwolenia!

I wtedy, jak gdyby na komendę… zaczęła się trząść, bynajmniej nie ze śmiechu.

Doszła. Wreszcie. Na twarzy Thrawna odmalowała się wówczas satysfakcja, jakby to on sam przed chwilą szczytował. Mrużył oczy, uśmiechał się, wciąż w znacznej mierze zatopiony w niej, czekając na jej bezwzględną, kompletną kapitulację.

I poddała się. Nie miała innego wyjścia.

W skrytości Leia cieszyła się z tego, że jakkolwiek mokra by nie była, ten seks uszedł jej na sucho, że rozkoszując się błogostanem po orgazmie, nie musiała zupełnie przejmować się konsekwencjami takiego wyskoku. Zaliczyła Thrawna i mogła teraz sprawnie wycofać się rakiem. I nikt o niczym nie mógł się dowiedzieć! Zamknęła oczy – czy też to Yn je zamknęła – zaczerpnęła oddech, a potem… w jej umyśle zajaśniała nowa idea. Groźna idea. Skoro ten seks nie niósł za sobą żadnych konsekwencji, to dlaczego by nie miała spróbować… seksu analnego na przykład? Przecież zawsze mogła to przerwać, wrócić do własnego ciała.

\- Nie kończ jeszcze – poprosiła.

Thrawn śmiesznie przekrzywił głowę.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał.

\- Mógłbyś mnie wziąć – poczuła, jak jej wargi rozciągają się w uśmiechu – od tyłu.

Jedna z jego brwi powędrowała do góry. Wielki Admirał patrzył na nią z nowym zainteresowaniem.

\- Od tyłu, czyli…?

\- Wiesz.

Jego uśmiech to potwierdzał.

\- Weź mnie jak twi’lekańską dziwkę – wyrwało się z jej, nie-jej ust.

\- Słownictwo – zganił ją Thrawn.

\- Jak rebeliantkę.

\- Bardzo chętnie.

Pocałował ją, a potem mrugnął do niej.

\- Biegnij pod prysznic – polecił jej.

\- Ej. Nie jestem…

\- Jesteś. A w głowie masz pełno brudnych myśli.

\- Może pójdziemy tam razem? – zaproponowała.

\- Nie. Przygotuj się i wróć do mnie.

Patrząc jej w oczy, powtórzył:

\- Wróć do mnie.

Gdy wstała, a później ruszyła przed siebie, plątały jej się nogi. Szła w lekkim zamroczeniu. Wymacała włącznik światła, spojrzała na siebie w lustrze. Jej, nie-jej źrenice były tak ogromne, a usta krwistoczerwone. I miała rumieńce na twarzy. I uśmiechała się, szeroko, radośnie.

Wtedy zapragnęła się wycofać. Nie ze względu na seks, który zapowiadał się wspaniale, ale z uwagi na tę kobietę. Nie powinna jej podglądać, szczególnie podczas tak intymnych czynności. Jej celem był Thrawn. To na nim musiała się skupić.

Otrzeźwiło ją nowe, nieprzyjemne doznanie. Zimna woda! No przecież! Thrawn korzystał głównie z zimnej i temperaturę trzeba było za każdym razem ręcznie regulować. Yn ponownie wyciągnęła rękę w stronę strumienia. Cieplejsza. Ciepła.

Teraz wskoczyła pod prysznic z przyjemnością. Lepiła się. Śmierdziała. W końcu mogła się opłukać i wrócić do sypialni czysta. Choć nie o to chodziło Thrawnowi. Miała się umyć w tym miejscu, rozluźnić mięśnie i przygotować na analną penetrację. Bez tego to, co planowali zrobić, nie byłoby ani higieniczne, ani przyjemne.

Leia znała to uczucie, ale świadomość, że współodczuwała cudzą masturbację, nie sprawiała jej satysfakcji. Przez to wstyd był jakby większy, niby nic takiego, zwykła ludzka czynność, a jednak… to był palec w odbycie. Na dodatek Yn bardzo koncentrowała się w owej chwili na swoim palcu i na manewrowaniu nim, i kiedy Leia próbowała zajrzeć w jej myśli, zobaczyć coś, co wiązało się bezpośrednio z Wielkim Admirałem Thrawnem, napłynęły do niej obrazy jego długich niebieskich palców i jego członka. Wspaniale. Ciało Yn reagowało pozytywnie na te wizje, mięśnie zwieracza pracowały rytmicznie wokół palca, kobieta miała nad nimi pełną, jak jej się zdawało, kontrolę.

To zaś sprawiało, że Księżniczka… Chciała stąd wyjść! Z tej opętanej seksualną żądzą głowy!

I wyszła… spod prysznica, z łazienki. Zamotana w admiralski ręcznik. Thrawn uśmiechnął się szeroko na ten widok znad datapadu.

Datapad, pomyślała Leia.

\- Gotowa? – zapytał Thrawn.

\- Oglądasz porno?

\- Kamasutrę.

Podeszła bliżej. Chciała zerknąć mu przez ramię.

\- To naprawdę kamasutra?

Zaśmiał się.

\- Skonfiskuję – zagroziła mu Yn.

\- Zdyscyplinuję.

\- To dyscyplinuj.

Zabrała mu datapad. Thrawn pozwolił jej na to. A kiedy zobaczyła, co takiego oglądał…

\- Czy to…

To była ona, Leia. Albo ktoś bardzo do niej podobny. Z różnymi partnerami, jak zauważyła, przewijając pospiesznie strony, zarysowanymi raczej schematycznie przedstawicielami nie tylko ludzkiego gatunku. Kiedy zobaczyła Hutta, zrobiło jej się słabo.

\- To naprawdę kamasutra?

\- Spójrz na okładkę.

Rzeczywiście, widniał tam taki napis.

\- Ciebie to podnieca?

\- Ty mnie podniecasz.

Jego słowa sprawiły jej przyjemność. Mimo to odezwała się niby to urażonym tonem:

\- Po co to oglądasz?

\- Dla informacji.

\- Nie oglądaj, tylko kochaj się ze mną.

\- Mógłbym powiedzieć to samo.

\- To powiedz – zaczęła się z nim droczyć.

Uśmiechnął się drapieżnie i zażądał:

\- Już. Na czworaka.

\- Powiedz ładnie.

\- To rozkaz, pani kapitan.

\- Mój admirale…

Pocałował ją, impulsywnie i ostro. Nim zdołała się zorientować, wyjął jej z dłoni datapad i odstawił go na bok.

\- Wiesz, że nie lubię czekać…

\- Wiem, że jesteś cierpliwy.

\- Do czasu.

Yn zaśmiała się, sadowiąc się na jego łóżku.

\- Na pewno tego chcesz? – zapytał Thrawn, wyciągając z szafki nocnej lubrykant.

Gdy na nią spojrzał, jego czerwone oczy płonęły pożądaniem. I czymś więcej.

\- Oczywiście – odparła. – Znasz mnie. Wiesz, jak lubię służyć pod tobą.

Podszedł do niej. Dotknął dłonią jej policzka i kącika ust.

\- Cenię twoją lojalność – powiedział.

\- I nie tylko ją. Moją pupę też wysoko cenisz.

\- Ciebie całą.

Pomógł jej umieścić się w miarę wygodnie na materacu i na poduszkach, a potem ukląkł za nią. Usłyszała dźwięk otwieranej buteleczki i za moment poczuła wilgotny palec dotykający jej tylnego otworu. Wzięła wdech. I wpuściła go do środka.

Thrawn rozprowadził w jej wnętrzu lepką substancję, wpychając dość głęboko w nią palce. Jej ciało poruszyło się niekontrolowanie. Thrawn ustabilizował ją, a następnie zapytał:

\- Gotowa?

\- Na ciebie – zawsze.

Kiedy w nią wchodził, czuła każdy centymetr jego członka. I myślała: mój, mój, mój…

\- Ach…

\- Dobrze?

\- Doskonale.

Odetchnęła.

\- A ty…? Jak…?

\- Wyśmienicie.

Czuła nawet najdrobniejszy jego ruch. Gorący, twardy penis. Wbijające się w jej biodra palce. Jego oddech smagający ją po plecach.

\- Ciasna – zamruczał Thrawn niezwykle seksownie. – Wspaniała.

Cofnął się nieco i znów się w niej zagłębił. Nie musiał jej ruchać szybko, by całkowicie przytłoczyć ją sobą, zmiażdżyć w niej wszelki opór, wszelką myśl, która w danej chwili nie dotyczyła jego, jego członka i seksu.

Galaktyka wokół niej płonęła i rozpadała się na kawałki. Nikt nie mógł, nikt nie był w stanie sprzeciwić się Wielkiemu Admirałowi, a ten triumfował właśnie, brał to, co było jego, i robił to tak wybornie.

\- Zaraz… skończę – wysyczał.

\- Tak…

Wypowiedział jakieś obce słowo, a potem jej imię, imię Yn – i Leia przez sekundę poczuła się źle, że Thrawn nie wyjęczał jej imienia, bo przecież powinien – i wypełnił ją swym ciepłem. To wystarczyło, by zapomniała o tamtym przelotnym ukłuciu zazdrości, zresztą jej obecne ciało było teraz takie słabe, zupełnie zdruzgotane, jak po zaciętej walce z największym wrogiem. Ale żyła. Przeżyła i odrodziła się w jego ramionach, na nowo obsypywana przez niego pocałunkami. Każdy z nich był jak medal za odwagę i jednocześnie za głupotę.

\- Dla ciebie wszystko – odrzekła kapitan, a on rozpromienił się na te słowa.

Spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy, przyglądał jej się tak przez dłuższą chwilę, a później powiedział pewnym siebie tonem:

\- Podobało ci się to, prawda?

\- Przeogromnie – potwierdziła ochoczo Yn.

A on uniósł brew i dalej patrzył na nią wyczekująco… na nią, na Leię.

\- Co… o co chodzi? – zapytała Yn.

\- Czujesz chłodny powiew?

\- Nie… dlaczego?

A jednak imperialna kapitan wyraźnie się myliła, bo Księżniczka, kiedy Wielki Admirał zwrócił jej na to uwagę, ewidentnie coś takiego poczuła, jakiś ruch, jakby coś czaiło się w mroku.

Otwarła oczy i odwróciła się, po to, by ujrzeć przed sobą Noghriego z połyskującym metalicznie nożem.


End file.
